


Next Time

by Faefyre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre
Summary: Aaron is looking for quick, anonymous sex and finds a mesmerizing stranger.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perclexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/gifts).



> This is for perclexed, who never fails to squee with me. 
> 
> Thanks to isagel for beta.

Aaron surveyed the crowd. He was tired and not in the mood to drink tonight, and the steady bass beat of the club’s music was giving him the beginnings of a headache. He quickly looked at several men and discarded all of them, most of them for no real reason at all, more than that he was grumpy and felt like being picky - really, he might just drive home again and go to sleep.

His eyes wandered over the bar, and landed on a young man who had arrived just a few minutes ago, because Aaron was sure that he hadn’t seen him before; he’d remember. 

He was about as tall as Aaron, but completely differently built - slender, almost lanky, dressed in dress pants, a purple shirt, vest and tie, something that made him stand out - in this place or any other. The other unusual thing about him was that Aaron thought he was beautiful. Long brown curls fell into his eyes, partly obscuring razor sharp cheekbones. He was a good deal younger and more slightly built than the men Aaron usually went for, but he was intrigued. The question was if he was here for the same thing Aaron was. At least he didn’t seem to be wanting to dance, and it didn’t look like he had a party with him. 

Aaron decided to go for it before the stranger disappeared again. He noticed that the man also covertly surveyed the room, and his hopes rose. He waved at the barkeeper and explained, and when she put down a glass of Scotch in front of the man and nodded towards Aaron, their eyes met. 

Aaron took his glass, tipped it towards the stranger and drank the last of his Scotch. Then he nodded, and when he received a small nod back, turned and made his way to the restrooms.

Aaron chose this club because it was small, and the restrooms weren’t especially frequented. When they were, it was mainly couples who used them for various sexual exploits, he had found. Of course there was always the chance he’d be seen, but he found that when it had happened, it had turned him on rather than deterred him.

He had a look through the stalls and found them empty. Leaning against the sink counter, he waited. Seconds later, the door opened and the man entered. Aaron was secretly delighted, he was more beautiful up close. Slightly awkward, he still moved with confidence. 

“Hi,” the stranger offered, and Aaron said “Hello,” back. This part was always the hardest, Aaron found, the negotiating and making non-introductions. 

“I’m Spencer, what’s your name?” the stranger said, and Aaron was momentarily taken aback. The man must have read him right, and said quickly, “I know this is supposed to be anonymous. I just want something to call you.”

“My name’s Aaron,” he said, thinking that it didn’t really matter. He thought briefly about giving a fake name, but decided against it on a gut feeling. 

“Hi Aaron,” Spencer smiled. He looked even better when he smiled, and Aaron shook his head at himself internally. “What would you like?” He turned around to check out the stalls.

“No, out here,” Aaron said and gestured to the counter. “We won’t have enough room inside there.”

“Oh?” 

“I want to fuck.” Aaron said bluntly; just as well to get it out there directly.

He watched as Spencer’s face fell a little, and added, with a smile that he hoped was reassuring, “No, it’s okay. I want you to fuck me.”

“O-okay,” Spencer said slowly. “Only with protection.”

“Of course,” Aaron nodded.

“Do you kiss?” Spencer asked, and with something that was almost regret Aaron replied, “No, I’m afraid not. Is that a dealbreaker?” Spencer smiled and, with a long glance at his mouth, said, “No. It’s a pity though.”

Spencer took a few steps forward, and things immediately felt more intimate. Aaron could feel himself getting hard thinking about what was about to happen, and Spencer’s dress pants did little to hide his arousal.

Their bodies almost touching, Spencer asked, “How do you like to be fucked?”, his voice steady and quiet. Aaron, who normally didn’t get turned on during negotiations, took a deep breath. 

“Hard. Fast. Without restraint.” He swallowed.

“You want me to take you.” It wasn’t even a question, and yet Spencer’s voice was not harsh, it was all quiet authority and seriousness, and it turned Aaron on to no end.

“Yes,” Aaron replied huskily, and had to bite back the ‘please’.

“Good,” Spencer said. “How prepared do you need to be?”

Aaron felt a blush creep up his neck. “I am prepared.”

Spencer didn’t seem in the least surprised, and said, “Show me.”

Aaron wanted to moan at that but stopped himself. It was like this was his first time, he thought, which it very much wasn’t. He had a routine for this, felt comfortable with it, and yet this man he had met about five minutes ago was able to shake him. He wasn’t sure he liked it, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to back out now.

He stopped his hands from shaking out of pure willpower and opened his jeans, drawing them down together with his boxers.

He turned around, regretfully, because he really liked looking at Spencer. When Spencer saw the plug in his arse he gasped audibly. “Oh, that’s gorgeous.” he breathed, and Aaron felt himself grow fully hard. 

Aaron leaned forward, arms on the counter, to give Spencer better access. 

“May I touch?” Spencer asked, and Aaron was first thrown by the question before he answered “Please,” without caring that the dreaded word slipped out. He hated begging for it, but it never failed to turn him on fiercely.

Spencer hummed and Aaron felt a careful hand in the small of his back, grounding him, while the other hand slid over his arse towards his center. Aaron saw stars when Spencer started to gently move the plug back and forth, drawing it almost out and pushing it back in. 

Spencer paused and Aaron could hear him open the fly of his pants, the ripping of a condom package, the quiet moan when he put it on. “I’d still rather have lube for this, I don’t want to hurt you.” he said, and Aaron took the small tube he had put on the sink beforehand and gave it to him.

“Excellent, thank you.” Aaron heard how Spencer opened the tube and squeezed it into his hand to coat his cock. He held his breath when he felt Spencer’s hands again, along with him asking, “Are you ready for this to come out?”

“Oh yes,” Aaron said eagerly. He couldn’t wait to finally have Spencer inside him. Spencer had one hand on his hip and with the other, he gently moved the plug until it popped out. Aaron gasped at the sudden loss of fullness, and moaned when he felt Spencer’s cock touching his arse, lining up with his hole.

“Do it,” Aaron said tersely, before Spencer could ask if he was ready. 

And Spencer did, burying his cock in Aaron in one swift stroke, and Aaron clenched his hands into fists to not go for his cock immediately and jerk himself off.

Spencer set a quick pace, fucking into Aaron without restraint, just as he had asked for. Aaron didn’t have time to cool down or catch his breath, he knew he was going to come as soon as he touched his cock.

Spencer hit his prostate on a regular basis, moaning every time he drew back and slammed into Aaron again. His noises drove Aaron crazy, and he wasn’t his usual quiet self either - he couldn’t help gasping and groaning at the sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him. 

Spencer asked in a husky voice, “Do you want to come, Aaron?” and Aaron moaned and forced out, “God, yes.” 

“Let me,” Spencer said, and without missing a stroke he reached around Aaron and took his cock in his hand loosely. 

Aaron groaned and tried to gain some friction against Spencer’s hand, which wasn’t possible with the loose grip Spencer had on his cock. In the end, he broke down and begged, “Please, Spencer, fuck, *touch me*” and Spencer hummed, and finally tightened his grip and started to stroke Aaron in counterpoint to Spencer’s cock inside him. 

Aaron tried to hold on because he really didn’t want this to end, but he realized within a few seconds that he was doomed. Spencer was hitting his prostate with every stroke now, and his hand, still lubed up from when he had coated himself earlier, moved at a perfect pace.

Aaron decided to just let it happen, the way he usually did with these encounters - even though normally, he used to be almost relieved when it was over. This time, he just wanted to stay in the moment forever. 

He felt his orgasm approaching, first slowly, then suddenly with a vengeance that surprised and overwhelmed him. Shouting, he came, spurting over his stomach and Spencer’s hand. 

He felt befuddled afterwards, not being able to move, like he hadn’t for a long time. He wanted more than anything to be in a bed right now, but as it was, he stood upright and grabbed a paper towel to clean himself up, still breathing heavily. 

When he looked up, he saw that Spencer looked as pristine as when he had entered the restroom. Aaron, on the other hand, was positively wrecked.

“Thank you very much, Aaron,” Spencer said softly, smiling. He turned and walked towards the door, which was when the obvious hit Aaron. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice still rough, and when Spencer turned around, he asked, “Did you finish?”

And Spencer gave him a weary smile and said, “Don’t worry about it, I’m all right.” 

For some reason, Aaron just couldn’t have that, not after what Spencer had just given him. So he said the first true thing that came into his mind. “I’d love to kiss you.”

Spencer froze for a second, then when he suddenly moved, it was quick and purposeful. He was with Aaron in a second, and said breathily, “I’d love that too.”

Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hips and pulled him close. “Why would you do that, walking away without coming?”

Spencer sighed. “It makes me vulnerable, coming in such an environment.”

“Then why do it at all?”

“I have an eidetic memory,” Spencer said, smiling almost smugly. “Makes for fun times later.” Aaron grinned.

He moved in and pressed his lips to Spencer’s, softly at first, until Spencer opened his mouth and kissed him back hungrily. Aaron moaned, and wasn’t surprised that Spencer was an excellent kisser. He sucked at Aaron’s tongue and Aaron was more than happy to let Spencer take the lead. He put his hands next to Spencer’s belt buckle, silently asking permission, and when Spencer kept on kissing him, his arms around Aaron’s neck, he slowly unbuckled the belt.

Once he had unzipped Spencer’s pants, he gently guided him to turn around, so his back was against Aaron’s chest. Spencer turned his head around, finding Aaron’s lips again, as Aaron took Spencer’s cock in his hand. Spencer’s breath hitched at the contact, and Aaron started stroking him with steady, slow strokes, twisting his hand at the tip. Spencer was still fully hard and Aaron wondered what it had cost him to stop before.

He picked up the tempo when Spencer moaned into his mouth, the kiss sloppy and hot now, turning Aaron on all over again. Spencer came up for air and panted, “I’m close, Aaron,” and Aaron replied, into his ear, “Good. Let me see you.” He got in two more strokes before Spencer came with a heartfelt groan, over Aaron’s hand and into the sink.

“Wow,” Spencer breathed, leaning back against Aaron. Aaron wiped his hand on the paper towel still on the sink and gently tucked Spencer in again. 

“Yes,” he replied, fighting the urge to hold Spencer close when he stepped away. 

“Thank you again,” Spencer smiled, and went towards the door.

“Thank *you*” Aaron said, wondering how to articulate that he really didn’t want this to end, that he wanted to see Spencer again. By the time he finished the thought, Spencer had given him a little wave and disappeared through the door.

Aaron was stunned and contemplated going after him, when his eye was caught by a piece of paper on the sink that hadn’t been there before.

He went to look and smiled. He took the business card that had appeared suddenly like magic, simple elegant script reading “Dr. Spencer Reid” and a phone number. 

Aaron suddenly found himself thinking that maybe next time, there could be dinner and a movie. Making out on a couch, having sex in a bed.

Aaron thought about next time.


End file.
